Hattie Shaw
Hattie Shaw is an MI6 Agent and the younger sister of Deckard Shaw and Owen Shaw. After being sent on a mission to secure The Snowflake, a pathogen created by Eteon that is capable of eliminating half of humanity, she is forced to inject herself with the virus after Eteon's super soldier, Brixton Lore, murders her fellow agents. Learning that she only has a few hours left to live, she teams up with Deckard and Luke Hobbs to extract the virus from her system while fending off Eteon. Following Brixton's assassination, she returns to London with Deckard, where the pair begin to aid their mother escape prison. Biography Early Life Hattie Shaw is the youngest of Magdalene Shaw's three children. Growing up in the United Kingdom with her two older brothers, Deckard and Owen, the three would often create simulations of grifts or heists, dubbing the maneuvers with names synonymous to pop culture. The three Shaw siblings all enlisted in military service when they were of age, with Deckard and Hattie joining MI6. Hattie was much closer to her brother Deckard than Owen, and was devastated when she had heard that Deckard had betrayed his team and had gone rogue. After discovering that her mother and Owen had turned to a life of crime as well, Hattie cut all ties to her family, devoting her time to being a loyal, law-abiding agent.Hobbs & Shaw ''Hobbs & Shaw Injecting The Snowflake Hattie was one of many MI6 agents assigned to apprehend a convoy carrying The Snowflake, a virus capable of eradicating half the global population, as well as the mercenaries protecting it. During the skirmish, Hattie successfully secured the virus, only to find their mission impended by Brixton Lore, a super soldier created by Eteon, the organization who had created The Snowflake. As Brixton assassinated the other agents, Hattie took the opportunity to escape from the facility, although not before injecting herself with the virus. Using one of the agent's radios to impersonate him, Brixton informs the MI6 that Hattie attacked the other agents before fleeing with the virus, causing Hattie to become a fugitive. Apprehended by Luke Hobbs Following MI6's decision to issue a kill order on Hattie, the CIA enlisted Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw with locating Hattie and securing the virus. Realizing that Hattie was not spotted by one of London's many security cameras, Hobbs intercepted Hattie on one of the few blind spots, where the pair fought. Both Hobbs and Hattie showed restraint during their fight before Hobbs defeated her and brought her into custody at a CIA black site in London. Hobbs attempted to interrogate her regarding the virus, notifying her that he believed that she had not killed her fellow agents. However, Hattie refused to speak with him, deducing that he was not a CIA agent as he lacked the physicality or subtlety, regarding him as a brute soldier rather than an agent. As Hobbs left the room, Hattie attacked the CIA agent guarding the room, forcing Hobbs to intervene. Attack on the CIA London Black Site soldier]] As Luke Hobbs pulled a gun on Hattie, Deckard Shaw infiltrated the building, holding Hobbs at gunpoint and ordering him to lower his weapon. As the duo argued, the building was attacked by Eteon. Super soldier Brixton Lore subsequently kidnapped Hattie and jumped out the window, running down the building, although Hattie managed to attack Brixton and free herself. Brixton prepared to retaliate, only for Hobbs, who had jumped out of the building as well, to crash into Brixton. Hattie then fought and killed the remaining Eteon soldiers along with her brother before the trio escaped Brixton and the other soldiers in Deckard's McLaren 720S. New Plan Upon successfully escaping Brixton Lore's pursuit, Hattie informed Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw that she had injected herself with The Snowflake and therefore only had less than two days left to live. Hobbs revealed that he had footage of someone who might be able to remove the virus, and upon showing the image to Deckard, discovered that the man, Professor Andreiko, was purchasing a newspaper found only in one area. Upon interrogating Andreiko, Hattie discovered that Andreiko had developed The Snowflake as a vaccine to aid humanity before Eteon had reprogrammed it to eliminate humans they had deemed weak, and that they had only two choices: either Hattie had to be killed with her body burnt without recognition, or they would have to use an extracting machine at Eteon's heavily guarded headquarters, with the trio choosing the latter option. ]] The group retired to Deckard's place of residence to gather their thoughts. Using his skills to alter their biometric facial and fingerprint scans, Deckard ensured that they could travel to Moscow to meet a contact of his, Madam M. Realizing that the headquarters was too defensive to mount a full-scale assault, the group formed a plan in which Madam M would deliver Hattie to Brixton at Eteon's front door, thereby ensuring Hattie would be brought to the extracting machine. Infiltration of Eteon Headquarters Hattie was brought by Brixton Lore to the extractor, where she spat in his face, asking him about the blood money he earned. Brixton found her accusations insulting, informing her that Eteon committed crimes and other dirty work for the welfare of humanity. As Hattie was strapped into the machine, she was reunited with Professor Andreiko, whom Brixton kidnapped and brought back to Eteon Headquarters in order to extract The Snowflake virus from Hattie. Using her necklace and a pin, Hattie freed herself from her restraints and knocked out the soldiers surrounding her. As she and Andreiko fled the facility with the extracting machine, Hattie noticed that Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs had been apprehended and were being tortured. Hattie overheard Brixton reveal that Deckard did not betray his team during his days at MI6 and that the story she had heard was fabricated. Horrified that she had cut ties with her favorite sibling over a lie, Hattie infiltrated the room and held Brixton at gunpoint, only to discover that Eteon's guns required fingerprint activation. ]] Before Brixton could subdue Hattie, Andreiko stormed into the room using a flamethrower to burn Brixton before incinerating and killing the surrounding soldiers. Deckard and Hobbs escaped from their restraints and, along with Hattie, attempted to escape Eteon's headquarters with the virus extracting machine, only to be pursued by Brixton. As Deckard and Hobbs had placed an explosive timer within the building, the headquarters began to self-destruct, causing tons of rubble to fall on them. As Brixton dueled with Deckard on the back of their truck, Hobbs commanded Hattie to drive the truck while he aided Deckard. Despite the duo not strong enough to defeat Brixton, the ensuing rubble fell on him and the vehicle; while Brixton survived along with Hattie, Deckard and Hobbs, the machine required to extract the virus was damaged during the chaos. Extracting the Virus As the trio got to a safe location, Hattie implored to Deckard that she should be killed and her body incinerated to prevent The Snowflake's dispersal, much to her brother's vehement protests. As Deckard spoke about family and its importance, Luke Hobbs glanced at a family photo of him and his brother Mateo back home in Samoa, and informed the Shaws that they could go there as his brother Timo was one of the best mechanics he knew, capable of fixing the machine. in Samoa]] However, Hobbs was not initially welcome back home in Samoa, prompting Hobbs to implore to his family that they needed to put their past behind them since Eteon was capable of killing half of the planet's population. After being goaded by the Hobbs matriarch, Sefina, the Hobbs family began to aid the Shaws. In the interim, Hattie received a fresh pair of clothes and began to drink while watching the sunset, believing that it may be her last chance to do so. While immersing herself in her thoughts, she was joined by Hobbs, to whom she divulged that she regretted losing her ties to Deckard. As Hobbs proposed that, in the event they survived the incoming onslaught, they should subsequently make amends and repair their familial bonds, Hattie responded by suddenly kissing Hobbs, although she quickly dismissed it as being a way to seal the deal as opposed to a romantic notion. Hattie also spoke with Deckard, apologizing for abandoning him and believing the lies. Later that evening, Hattie sat on a table as Timo fixed the machine; however, as he began the extraction process, the group was alerted to Eteon's approach, triggering the Battle of Samoa. Battle of Samoa ]] As the extraction process took thirty minutes, Hattie sat out most of the battle, although she was forced to join when she was attacked by Eteon soldiers. While she succeeded in disarming a number of the soldiers, she was soon apprehended by super soldier Brixton Lore, who kidnapped her and brought her to his helicopter, forcing Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs and the remaining Hobbs family from tying their trucks to the helicopter to prevent the helicopter from taking off and causing it to crash. Hattie survived the crash, along with Brixton and one of the soldiers. Brixton ordered the lone soldier to empty his gun into Hattie's heart once she had successfully expelled The Snowflake, and left to subdue Hobbs and Deckard. With only a few seconds left on the timer, Hattie disabled the soldier, rendering him unconscious, before stealing his gun. Hattie then recovered the vial containing the virus and rejoined Deckard and Hobbs, witnessing Brixton's death, immediately after which she heard the leader of Eteon, speaking through an anonymous voice filter, announcing that their fight was not over yet. Family Reunion In the aftermath of the battle, Hattie and Deckard Shaw returned to London, where the duo went to visit their mother Magdalene in prison. After presenting their mother with a birthday cake containing a nail file inside of it, Hattie aided Deckard in liberating their mother from her incarceration. Personality Hattie possesses a fierce, cool and collected personality, possessing a mindset to see a mission to its end and not showing signs of distress during escalating situations. Hattie was initially loyal to the law and her country, having disowned her family due to their decision to turn rogue and become criminals. Hattie is also impulsive, having quickly absorbed The Snowflake virus into her system after realizing she could, despite not being sure of its effects on her or her surroundings. However, despite this, Hattie was willing to die and have her body burnt without recognition as it was the simplest way of preventing Eteon from obtaining and dispersing the virus. She showed no signs of fear or panic while being kidnapped and walked down the side of a skyscraper, or while falling out of a helicopter. Despite this, Hattie had a soft side for her brother, and immediately forgave his criminal actions after discovering that he was initially framed and did not turn against his country. Despite initially being law-abiding, she joined Deckard in forcefully breaking their mother out of prison. Hattie also did not wish to kill, unlike her brother, Luke Hobbs or other federal agents, instead choosing to render them unconscious. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Hattie was an extremely proficient fighter, easily fighting and defeat a handful of Eteon soldiers. She was also able to go up against the extremely proficient DSS agent Luke Hobbs when they were both restraining themselves not to kill before being eventually bested. Trivia *Despite flashback scenes of ''Hobbs & Shaw depicting Hattie and Deckard Shaw to be around the same age and growing up together as children, Deckard was born in 1973, with his actor Jason Statham being born in 1967, whereas Hattie's actress Vanessa Kirby was born circa 1988, giving the pair a twenty-one year difference. Admittedly though, the actors' ages don't necessary match up to their character's. Behind the Scenes *Vanessa Kirby accepted the role as it allowed her to show young girls that women could save the world too, which she believed was her responsibility to do so.Vanessa Kirby - "Hattie Shaw" Hobbs & Shaw press junket Kirby clarified, stating that "What I love about Dave’s vision is that he has always been adamant that Hattie is as strong and tough as Hobbs and Shaw, and that she was as much of a fighter. She doesn’t need saving; she joins the guys as equals. I think it’s important for young girls in the audience to see women can save the world, too. So, I felt that was my responsibility, to give Hattie that added toughness."Vanessa Kirby on an Impossible Mission in ‘Hobbs & Shaw’ Gallery Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Hobbs & Shaw Category:Hobbs & Shaw Characters